A technology for modeling three-dimensional scenario can be conceived as a technology for constructing a virtual three-dimensional scenario. In the related art, the construction of a three-dimensional scenario may be realized according to collection of object data in reality based on the collected data, and thus reproduction of modeling of a realistic scenario is realized.
With the development of the three-dimensional scenario modeling technology and the abundance of model resources of indoor objects, in recent years, people are no longer satisfied with reproduction of modeling of the realistic scenario, how to automatically construct a three-dimensional scenario as requested has become an urgent problem in the art.